


the coffee one shot (of espresso sex)

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Crowley.exe has stopped working, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), You Rock, scandalous revealing of forearms, thanks to my anonymous benefactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: Just a thank you to the mysterious anonymous benefactor who sent me a little "thank you"  today. I decided to use the source as a prompt to write a quick 1k word sexy custom porn in thanks to whoever you are. Crowley and Aziraphale are undercover scoping out a mafia base at a restaurant by posing as baristas at a coffee shop opposite. Crowley gets distracted by Aziraphale's comparitively scandalous state of undress without his waistcoat and jacket, and decides to give him a good ravishing in the stock room. Obligatory coffee puns at the end.NEW: Quefish has done a life (very) drunk reading of this fic on YouTube, watchHERE
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 175
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	the coffee one shot (of espresso sex)

If someone had told Aziraphale that one day he’d end up being crushed against a pallet of coffee sacks in the back room of a Starbucks and kissed to within an inch of his life by the handsomest demon in hell, he’d have probably laughed. Nervously and with secret longing in his eyes. 

But that’s precisely what was going on, and he was enjoying every second of it, although the illicit thrill of it was tinged with fear of discovery at any moment, which somehow made it all the hotter. 

“Crowley, really, dear, we mustn’t…” he gasped, although not taking any steps to put a stop to the delicious crush of the demon’s hot body against his, the coffee sacks against his back, long fingers twined in his hair and another hand pressed against his crotch, rubbing deliciously through the fabric. 

Crowley nipped at his neck and ground against him. “Whyever not? You’re clearly enjoying this, Angel…” 

“Someone could come in at any time, dearest, we could be _seen_ ”

“Like you didn’t want that anyway, you filthy little Principality, you get off on this, I know you do.” Crowley hissed into his neck, and teased the top button of Aziraphale’s trousers undone, slid the zip down tantalisingly slowly, then slid his hand inside the angel’s underwear, feeling for his hardness there. Aziraphale moaned indecently and twitched his hips into the contact, his hands tugging at Crowely’s shirt.

The pair of them had been undercover as baristas, watching over a mob boss’s lair at the restaurant opposite for the opportunity to do some good deeds and bust up the crime ring. As free agents belonging to neither heaven or hell, they could take on whatever tasks they felt like, and thwarting evil using a combination of angelic and demonic power was as good a way to pass the time as any. 

Except that Crowley had taken one look at Aziraphale in a simple shirt and trousers, sans jacket, his top button indecently undone in a casual manner that positively scandalised the demon, and his shirt sleeves rolled up exposing those hard, muscular forearms dusted with fine blonde hair, and Crowley.exe had stopped working. 

“I need some help in the stock room, Angel,” he had rasped hoarsely that afternoon, when he couldn’t take it any longer. They left Mark running front of house, and as soon as they were alone, Crowley had miracled the doors locked. Not that he’d told Aziraphale about that bit, it was more fun that way. 

And now he had the angel pinned up against the rough sacking, almost lifting him off the ground in his passion. “How d’you want this, Angel?” his gasped into Aziraphale’s ear, his breaths short and rapid in his urgent need. 

“In me, please, please Crowley…” Aziraphale’s head was tipped back, his eyes closed as the demon’s skilled hand tugged at his erection in long, firm strokes. There was a snap and both their trousers and underwear were gone. Crowley’s long, lubed fingers working at Aziraphale’s tight hole, massaging and pressing deep, making him cry out, then remembering himself and biting on his lip to try to muffle his own sounds. He shuddered as those talented long fingers hit his prostate and tried to grind down on the demon’s hand, one leg hitched high up around his lover’s slim hips. 

Then Crowley was lifting him up, hands firm on soft thick thighs, lining him up, and allowing him to sink slowly down onto that gloriously long, thick cock. Beautifully slow, stretching with a burn just this side of painful, a sweet ache deep inside that made Aziraphale bite down on Crowley’s shoulder as his hands clawed at the demon’s back in desperate need for more. 

Fully seated inside his angel, Crowley began to thrust gently, strong arms supporting Aziraphale’s weight up against the stack, pressing fevered kisses to his lover’s throat and lips as he did so. A coffee sack slipped from the stack and fell to the floor, splitting open allowing a cascade of beans to skitter all over the place, unheeded. 

The missing bag left a platform at the right height, Crowley shifted the angel sideways to lay him down back on the pile, and continued to thrust into him with renewed vigour, as Aziraphale wrapped both legs around Crowley’s thin waist and held him firm. The demon’s hand and elegant fingers were around the angel’s thick cock, stroking him firmly in time with each thrust. “Come for me, Angel, I’ve got you…” Crowley hissed, pounding faster and harder. 

Then Aziraphale was coming, hard, streaks of come spurting up over his belly and Crowley’s hand, then the demon was coming too, pulsing deep inside his lover as they locked eyes, the demon’s lip curled in an animalistic snarl as he rode out the aftershocks. He held himself in place afterwards, breathing hard, then brought his white streaked hand to his lips and, still maintaining eye contact with the angel, unfurled his long serpentine tongue, and licked the spend off it decadently, savouring every swallow. 

He slowly slid out, then bent forward to lick the remainder off his lover’s stomach, then pressed forward to a messy kiss, and laid there for a few moments, each holding the other and murmuring sweet endearments in each other’s ears. 

Crowley stood slowly and took Aziraphale’s hand to help him up. There was a snap and they were both clean and dressed again, the coffee beans back in the repaired sack, no evidence of their exertions remained. 

“Well that was the best daily grind I’ve had, Angel. I certainly enjoyed the creamy finish, just hope we don’t get in hot water over this, it might be grounds for dismissal.” Crowley remarked with a grin. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and batted at his husband playfully with a grin. “You, my dear, are an absolute menace.”

Crowley laughed. “And you, are just enough…” Aziraphale cut him off

“... of a bastard to be worth knowing, I know, dear.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drunk Storytime - the ko-fi one shot (of espresso sex) by GayDemonicDisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986594) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish)




End file.
